Beast of One Piece
by ScarfacePhantom
Summary: They have been freed. Now they will shake the world something fierce.
1. Freedom

**This is something that I've seen before on this site and wanted to try my hand at it. Here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Pokémon. **

\--*--

A dark room, who knows where. The massive stone in its middle starts cracking, the strange markings on its surface distorting, until the energy blasted outwards, illuminating the room with a blast of light. The light disappeared, leaving behind a group of strange creatures. Their apparent leader, a strange, horse like being, stepped forward and spoke, its voice reverberating through the room.

"Finally! After two thousand years in that blasted rock, we're free. So, now that we have control over ourselves again, what to do with it?" A different creature, a small unicorn like being, shared a look with its friends, a small green fairy and a white child like creature with an elaborate star like hat, and stepped forth, attracting its leaders attention. "You have an idea, Keldeo?" "A thought occurs to me, my lord Arceus. We could make **it **happen again, see what happens?"

Arceus took a moment to think, his voice slow and deliberate. "Yes. It could work. It would certainly be a good thing to have the support of a few notable people when we decide to go forward with any other ideas. And it will be fun. I don't see why not! Just make sure that all factions gain at least one." The white horse was about to begin with, whatever it was that they were planning, when he was interrupted by the distracted voice of one of his retainers, a blue and gray dragon. "My lord? What of the 'Crew touched by Fate'?"

"Good point Dialga. Each of them will gain a partner. Now, if there are no more interruptions? Let's begin!" The monsters channeled their power, their lord taking it and reshaping it into life, before enveloping it in eggshells. When they were done, there were 22 large eggs on the ground in front of them.

A few of the creatures looked at each other in confusion, before a green skinned humanoid with a cloud in place of legs asked: "Uh, milord? I thought that only 20 were to be created. You made two too many." "I did not, Tornadus. I simply made two for people who aren't part of any faction. But they do require this, one way or another. Now, let's send them to the ones who we have chosen."

**P.S. So, yeah. All of the Straw Hats, including Jimbe, gain a partner. I will upload the next chapter, the one where the eggs are delivered, in exactly 20 days. Until then, you can try to guess which characters get partners and who those partners are. Keep in mind that the Marines, Revolutionaries, Warlords and Emperors will all have at least one partnered member. Good luck. **


	2. Arrival

**No one attempted to guess, huh? Too bad, seeing as the prize was one chapter written especially for you. Oh well. Here you go, the chosen obtain their eggs. You can actually guess which Pokémon goes where, based on the egg.****Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything in this. Anyone claiming that I do is lying. **

\--hello--

On Goa Island, three brothers were suddenly snuggling with three eggs. The youngest one had a brown egg with a large cream spot on the front and flame marks on the back. The blonde in blue was holding on to a blue egg with a white top and a seashell on the front. The oldest one had an orange egg with black stripes all over it.

\--hi--

In Shimotsuki village, a sleeping green haired kid was suddenly holding a silver egg with a red top.

\--hello--

In Cocoyashi, an orange haired girl relaxed in her sleep as a half blue half black egg appeared in her arms.

\--hola--

On Gecko Island, a long nosed kid slept soundly with an acorn-like egg in his hands, as a young girl his age found herself using a yellow egg with flame markings on it as a teddy bear.

\--yo--

On a floating restaurant, a young blonde boy was sleeping with a red egg with orange feather marks.

\--hallo--

Somewhere in the East Blue, a girl with midnight blue hair slept, the moonlight bouncing from her silver egg with a blue streak around its top onto her glasses.

\--zdravo--

In Lougetown, a young marine slept as a mostly white egg with a blue bottom appeared in his room, near his jitte.

\--kon'nichiwa--

In a hotel room somewhere on the Grand Line, a young black haired woman slept, as a green egg with a yellow spot on its front appeared in the room.

\--halò--

In the middle of a desert, a young blue haired lady snuggled up to a yellow egg with a black top.

\--guten Tag--

A red haired marine slept soundly with his wife, while a gray egg with four white marks appeared on his desk.

\--hej--

A blue haired mafia boss snored as a silver egg with black circles on one side appeared in his house.

\--(Iamaline)--

In a dead, sunless patch of the sea, a skeletal figure dozed on an abandoned ship when a black egg with red circles surrounding the top suddenly came into existence at his bedside.

\--(Iamstillaline)--

A young man slept in a dark and dreary castle, his hawk like eyes closed, and a white egg with a green top next to him.

\--(nothinghaschanged)--

In one of the most dangerous places in the world, a young red-haired man slept, his sole arm clutching (not cuddling, Akagami no Shanks does NOT cuddle) a cream egg with a red streak on the top.

\--(Iamhappy)--

An old, grizzled veteran of the seas slept, his breath ruffling his impressive white mustache, while a green egg with a brown side rested on his chest.

\--(youreadthese?)--

A young girl slept easy as a blue egg with a black burglar mask on the front appeared on her red hat.

\--(thankyouforreading)--

A dark skinned man slept, his tattoo creasing as he grinned in his sleep while a gray egg covered in scales appeared on his desk.

\--(Ihopeyoulike)--

An old, grizzled marine snored on a desk while his afro touting friend tried to fight off sleep to get some more paperwork done. When two eggs, one green and brown, the other purple, appeared on the desk, the two snapped to full on awake.

\--(END)--

**P.S.: O-oh. Garp and Sengoku noticed. Reviews make me happy and allow you to guess who gets what. Do it. Please. **


End file.
